


breaking a best

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Molly thinks her children might be taking turns sitting on her bladder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Harry Potter' nor am I profiting off this.

Huffing, Molly braces a hand on the mattress and cradles her swelling belly. Arthur chuckles, brushing his fingers across her knuckles. 

"I swear, these children are taking turns in sitting on my bladder. Do you know this is my fifth trip tonight?" 

He cracks an eye open, moving from her knuckles to her wrist. 

"They could be going for a personal best. Bill and Percy could only get you up three times a night, although Charlie went for six." 

"Percy was courteous enough to let me sleep in between. I stand up or I sit down and they switch places." 

Arthur slides their fingers together as he sits up. 

"I bet they break a record tonight."


End file.
